We Can't
by Luv 2 Write Romance
Summary: It was doomed from the start but I didn't stop myself from letting him love me.I had to face the fact that I loved him back and I didn't care that my family would hate me because of it. Jacob was my everything now.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing I remember was that I was dying slowly and miserably before having my body feel like it was set on fire. I remember kicking and screaming and begging the people around me to kill me, but they merely apologized for my discomfort and told me it would all be over soon. Oddly enough, I trusted them. I stopped kicking and my wild screaming turned to quiet whimpers of pain. For what felt like years I continued to lie in pain looking around the room I was in but not taking in where I was or what was going on around me. My mind was a complete blank.

Suddenly it felt like the pain in my body dropped and shattered into millions of pieces. Relief had never felt so enjoyable. Finally able to focus, I took in my surroundings. I was no longer in an alley on the street curled up in a ball and dying of starvation after running away from home a few days earlier. No, I was in a large bedroom. Nothing was in it but a simple bed, the one I was laying on. Slowly and steadily I sat up. I turned my head to look behind me and there I saw eight beautiful faces looking at me. They looked cautious so as not to startle me.

"Where am I," I asked. I was shocked at the voice that came from my lips. The voice was smoother than silk and rang beautifully like a wind chime. I looked around the room. One of the walls was nothing but a window. There was a small balcony attached to it.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed. One of the visions of perfection walked towards me and held out his hand for me. Hesitantly, I took it. He helped me off the bed. So many questions were running through my head I couldn't keep up with any of them.

"We'll explain everything," a bronze haired boy spoke. _"I don't how you could,"_ I thought. He smirked and amusement danced in his eyes.

I looked around the room again and realized that I could see and hear more than I ever could before. Everything was clear and there wasn't one detail I didn't see. They led me down stairs and let me sit on the white couch in the living room. I sat in silence as they told me the story of what they and apparently now I was. I was sure they were crazy. They told me my body had changed and that that was how my voice had changed. I didn't believe I was beautiful of perfect in anyway.

The one called Emmett quickly went into another room and came back with a large mirror. He held it in front of me and I couldn't believe the image I saw. I was, in fact, beautiful and perfect. What I didn't understand was that if I was a vampire didn't that mean I was supposed to be paler than a ghost? I still looked African-American only my skin seemed to have a faint golden glow to it. My normally braided, black hair was out of its normal braids, was straight and manageable and fell perfectly into place and flowed down my back. My eyes were a deep shade of scarlet.

"I'm a vampire," I said. The words seemed too unreal to be real, but there was no doubt in my mind about any of it. It all felt like a scary dream or an oddly not as bad as it would be but still pretty bad nightmare.

I felt a burning near the back of my throat and involuntarily reached my hand up to my throat as if doing so would ease the pain.

"You're thirsty," Alice said, "Let's go hunting. Try not to ruin your outfit though it looks absolutely darling on you."

I looked down and for the first time realized I wasn't in my soiled, oversized T-shirt and dirty torn jeans. I was in a low-cut blouse and blue skinny jeans. As far as shoes go I was lost but I could recognize a good pair of converse. I was wearing black and white ones.

"Hunting," I asked finally taking my eyes off the clothes I was wearing.

"We'll explain on the way," Jasper said.

We stood only a few feet outside of the house. Alice closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. I tried to smell what she could smell and no more explanation was needed as I jetted off toward the source of blood. When I saw it, it turned out to be a doe. It wasn't a human but it would do. I preferred the doe actually. Drinking the blood of a human seemed wrong. Blood dribbled down my chin. I quickly wiped it away with my arm so it wouldn't soil the shirt Alice had given me.

I began to run toward a new source of blood not really smelling the air though. It wasn't until a horrible smell hit my nose that I stopped running. Three gigantic wolves were standing in front of me snarling. In an instant Alice and Jasper were standing next to me. I looked at them then my gaze shifted back to the wolves. A large, black wolf seemed to be leading them. On his right was a sandy colored wolf and on the other side was a reddish-brown wolf. Suddenly their snarling stopped and they were calm. The black one trotted behind some thick bushes and a man came back almost as quickly.

"You know you're not allowed past this point," he said singling me out.

"We haven't told her that yet. We didn't expect her to wander so far from home," Alice said wrinkling her nose in disgust. I couldn't blame her either. The wolves stank which is way worse than stink.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Come on Dara," Alice said turning on her heel to leave. How did she know my name? I never told anyone in the Cullen home my name.

"We aren't allowed on the reservation they live on," Jasper said.

"Oh," was the genius reply I came up with, "How do you know my name?"

"You're our newest family member. We need to know everything about you," Alice chimed.

"What happened back there, what was that all about? Why aren't we allowed on the reservation," I asked letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"Those were werewolves. Vampires and werewolves don't exactly get along but we made a treaty with them and have lived in peace for a few years. They fear we'll do something wrong like kill a human," Alice said annoyance creeping into her voice.

"You're not as bad as they think if you honestly prefer animals than humans," I said.


	2. I Get You Even If No One Else Does

I immediately felt at home with the Cullens. I discovered a power too. It happened when Rosalie brushed past me to go sit with Emmett. I saw many things. I saw the major events of her life. From birth to engagement, torture, "change", the people she killed and when she fell for Emmett. I saw when she met Bella, when she fought alongside gigantic wolves much like the ones I had seen before. And the last milestone was when she met me. I blinked. My family hadn't noticed the state I was in. _'Edward did you notice?'_

"Notice what?" he asked. Upon hearing this they all turned towards me. I thought of a different angle I could try to explain.

"Did you ever fight along werewolves?" I asked.

"It was a temporary truce. But that was years ago," Carlisle said looking particularly interested.

"Were you fighting an army of vampires?" I went on.

"Yes," Emmett answered with a glint in his eye that said he was reliving the moment in his head.

"How did you know?" Bella said with certain sadness in her eyes that meant something bad had happened that she remembered.

"I saw a life. All the major things that happened in that life, I saw them."

"Who's life?"Alice asked coming over closer.

"I saw Rosalie. I saw her birth, her human days, vampire days all of it up until she met me. Then it ended."

They all seemed hypnotized by what I had to say.  
"How did it happen?" Alice pressed. Bella walked over and put her hand on my shoulder, encouraging me to go on. Suddenly Bella's life flashed in front of me. No. Part of her life flashed before me. I saw the day Bella came to Forks and when she met Edward, when she met the rest of the Cullens, when a vampire tried to kill her, when Edward saved her, when he left, when a pack of oversized wolves saved her from a different vampire, when a man, Edward, and she spent the night in a cave, when a fiery haired vampire tried to kill Bella but Edward kept her safe, when she married Edward, when she changed, and when she met me. After that I had managed to come back to reality. Bella was looking at me quizzically. They all were.  
"Interesting," Edward said.

"Bella, touch her again," Alice instructed. Bella rested her hand on my arm again. Another bit of her life flashed in front of me. I saw a boy. Then, I saw him grow. I saw how at one time he and Bella were inseparable. I saw him kiss Bella and her want to break away. I saw him kiss her again and she kissed back this time. I saw Bella and Edward talk of marriage and heard a pain-filled howl. I saw his love for Bella. No doubt that boy was the wolf. I saw her visit him when he was injured. The last thing I saw was Bella wondering where the boy was. I came out of my state of mind.

"Bella," I started mildly intrigued, "That reddish-brown werewolf… who is he?"

"Jacob," she said. She clearly wanted to avoid the subject, so I didn't want to press any further than I already had.

"So you see the past of whoever touches you," Jasper half stated, half asked.

"I guess so," I stated in a slight daze.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Days later, I went out on my own. I heard a whining. A dog-like whimpering. I was careful to watch where the border was. There, lying in a massive heap was Jacob. He looked at me and turned away clearly not in the mood for company. Why do you hate vampires? Do you hare them because your ancestors hated them? Do you hate them even more now that the girl you loved chose us over you? I wanted to ask him these questions, but I knew he was too upset to answer. He was waiting for me to leave, but I sat down a foot away from him instead. I sighed.

"I know you want to be alone. That's why you came out here. I also know that sometimes what you want isn't always what you need, and right now you need someone. I know our kind has never really gotten along with yours, but I'm willing to over look the past. Corny, I know but… you can trust me. Even if you can't trust anyone else like me." He ignored me.

"Is it about Bella?" No answer, "Do you not want to talk to me because you hate me or because you're scared of getting close to me?" Still no response. I didn't expect him to talk just an acknowledgement. "I have an idea. Ignore me." I reached my hand over towards him and his fur grazed my fingertips and he flinched away, but that was all I needed. Everything that centered around him and Bella flashed through my mind.

"Thanks for sharing," I said. He simply looked at me as if I were crazy. I saw all the major times in your life. You loved and you lost, and now you dwell on it. That's just pointless and stupid." He growled. "Shut up. Look at yourself. And what you do to yourself. I know your friends and family know about this and I know it hurts them. What I don't know is why on earth you center your being on what was. Instead of what is. I had a best friend that I fell in love with. He broke my heart so many times. I went into a downward spiral and blocked out everything else but that. You're doing the exact same thing. A friend of mine managed to pull me out of my depression though. She told me three things that have helped me through it all: 1.) It gets better, but only if you let it. 2.) You find someone better. 3.) The pain fades, but only if you let it all go. I've gotten through the first one and the third is slowly but surely happening. Number two hasn't happened but I have a strong feeling it will happen soon." And with that I finished. I stood up, brushed myself off and turned to leave. "Nice talkin' to ya," I said as I glided away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You didn't need to comfort the flea ridden mongrel," Edward said, reading my mind.

"He needed it," I said. Bella looked grateful. "You're welcome I mouthed to her.

"Why do you like him?" Emmett asked.

"I don't like him. I hardly know him. You act like we're dating. I just get him," I said. "Bella, why aren't you and Jacob friends anymore?"

"It's complicated," she sighed.

"I figured as much," I mumbled. "I just don't understand. If a treaty is a sign of peace then why is there so much hatred between the wolves and vampires?"

"Treaties are not signs of peace. Only agreement," Rosalie growled. They all went silent. It was obvious that this conversation was over.

I ran up the steps grabbed my diary. I would have to right my thoughts in the woods. I couldn't do it in the comfort of my own room, simply because of Edward. It was nothing personal.

I asked Alice to go buy me a new one before I took off running deep into the woods until I was sure Edward could not hear me. I sat on the highest branch of a tall pine tree. All through this diary was the story of the boy who broke me.

_Dearest Diary,_

_This the very last page in you. I've written my many broken moments in you. And told you of those who put me back together several times. I pray one day I find the one who sees past looks and loves the real me._

_Love,_

_The Girl Who Loves the Most [Dara Eliza Brown (Cullen)]_

I walked toward the border in hopes of seeing Jacob still lying in the heap I left him in and there he was. He knew I was there. Like before, he ignored me. He was miserable. I thrust the diary toward him.

"Here," I said before heading home. I wasn't sure why but Jacob intrigued me. In a way….


	3. We're A Match Made In Forks

"Okay….That's great!...See you then," Alice said excitedly over the phone before hanging up. What? No goodbye?

"Who was it," I asked.

"It was an old friend of mine," she said so giddily that I thought she might explode.

"What's his or her name, and where did everybody go?" I asked suddenly realizing only Alice and I were here.

"His name is George, and everyone else went to the airport to go get him. They were friends with him too. Come to think of it, Bella met him only last year."

"Go on," I said as my natural curiosity got the best of me."

"He's British, and he'll be staying here for a while. Oh and you and he are going to be going to school together."

My jaw dropped. It had been about 3 month now. My eyes had started to change colors. Now, instead of bright red, they were orangish-amber or an amberish-orange, I couldn't quite tell, but even in these few months of being a vampire I'd never been around a human.

"George is going to help you get used to being around humans. School starts in about a month and he's going to take you into town to get used to the scent of human. Eventually you'll be able to handle it. Though if someone bleeds hold your breath, slowly raise your chest up and down a little to make it look like your breathing, and head to the nearest exit."

I nodded. E heard a car park outside the house. Alice smiled so brightly I just knew she was overjoyed at the mere thought of me meeting George. Alice opened the door. In came Bella followed by Edward and Emmett, Jasper, Esme, then Rosalie then Carlisle, and finally a boy whom I did not recognize but assumed was George. He was as pale as everyone else. He had the same golden eyes too. He had shaggy brown hair and looked to be about… oh say… 5'11". Stupid tall people. I was only 5'5" Everyone but George was smiling at me expectantly. George was just smiling politely.

"Hello you must be Dara, I'm George," He said trying to make a good, first impression.

"Yes, I'm Dara," I said sounding cheerful.

"I hope you and George will become the absolute best of friends," Alice practically squealed. They were playing matchmaker, like with Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper. My mind went blank, almost every part of my body went numb, and my stomach, churned, twisted into knots, and threatened to heave up the deer blood I had yesterday when I went hunting with Rosalie. I wasn't sure what to think except that I didn't want to be paired up with anyone at the moment. But what could I do? I couldn't just disappoint my family. I had to try. But now was not the time if I was expected to keep everything in my stomach actually in my stomach.

"I'm going hunting," I said before walking out the door.

I caught a mountain lion, but I didn't taste it or feel it struggle or remember hunting it down. I just stayed in that state of mind that whenever something happens it doesn't register in your mind that it ever happened. I heard footsteps behind me and snapped out of my stupor. I turned to see George standing there looking at me with a dead, drained mountain lion carcass lying t my feet. My stomach twisted again. Then another set of footsteps came up behind me. Only the smell was enough for me to know that it was no vampire. I was sure I hadn't crossed the border. I turned and a small wave of relief swept through me. Jacob handed me my diary. He gave me a small smile. He looked behind me toward George who, I knew, was staring back wondering who was this person who smelled like raw sewage?

"Is this a friend of yours?" George asked. How do I answer a question like that? He trusted me or at least I think he did. '_Think or hope?'_ A little voice asked in the back of my head. I looked at Jacob. It was really up to him if he wanted to be friends with me.

"Yes," he said breaking eye contact with George to look into my eyes. I was somewhat surprised and happy at the same time.

"Uh…," I started, "Jacob this is George. He's a friend of my family's." He wasn't necessarily my friend. I watched a flicker of hurt run through George's expression, and regret flashed through my body, but I didn't show it in my face. George nodded at him and turned his attention back to me.

"I actually came to ask you if you'd like to go into town ," he said practically begging with his eyes to say yes. How could I say no? After all if I was supposed to get along with him I had to know him and in order to do that I had to spend time with him. I already put him down by not introducing him as my friend. I couldn't kick him while he was down and say no.

"Sure," I said, "But can I run home right quick?"

"Of course," he said as if it would me crazy to not let me go."


	4. I Don't Have Share If I Don't Wanna

The minute I walked through the door Alice shoved an outfit in my face. I had a feeling she would see me in town with George, and I had an even greater feeling she wouldn't let me go in the t-shirt and baggy jeans I was already wearing. I had to change into a low cut tank top and a denim mini skirt. As for shoes, she lit me wear my white tennis shoes.

The town was somewhat pleasant if you don't count the fact that some narrow minded idiots were staring at my chest. I zipped the hoodie I had grabbed at the last second before stepping outside to meet George. I took a short breath. The smell of their blood was far more alluring than that of an animal's. I started to take small short breaths kept even and slow so it wouldn't look like I was hyperventilating. The smell didn't seem any less appetizing with the passing minutes, but at least I could control myself. The stops in town became more frequent. George and I went every day. Of course this time allowed us to bond and we became very, very close. The months flew by quickly and before I knew it, tomorrow would be the first day of school. I saw Jacob every now and then and he started to relax around me more and more. For second I thought he actually looked forward to seeing me but it might have just been me being excited to see him. Which I often was. My family didn't particularly enjoy my being around him so much, but they tolerated him and my being with him nevertheless. The same went for Jake's pack and George.

It was just another lazy day. Nothing for today was planned for me and George to do together so I did what I always do when I'm not hanging out with George. I go hang with Jake. I stopped mere inches from the border and Jacob was nonchalantly walking over the border. He seemed happy to see me.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" I asked Jacob. We had been walking around the woods no real destination planned.

"Okay…where?"

"I don't know. Just…somewhere."

"Sure."

"Not knowing is the best part. That's what makes it an adventure." Jake just smiled at me and shook his head. I just kept walking in no direction in particular, and Jake walked beside me. I had learned to put up with his smell and he learned to put up with mine. So that wasn't what was torturing me at the moment. I t was the silence. It was suffocating, but it's not like when Jake and I walked off into the woods I expected to here loud music or a rustling in the bushes every five seconds from some small woodland animal.

"Tell me about you," he said trying to break the silence. I wasn't sure if he noticed my discomfort with something or if he was be strangled by the lack of sound. Silence is deafening.

"Um…I'm a vampire. My best friend is a werewolf. I drink animal blood and have a clean record of never killing a human.. My favorite flower is the rose. My favorite food is mountain lion. My first day as a vampire, I was close to being mauled by werewolves. My family is playing matchmaker and trying to push George and me together. At first the thought of that made me sick, but we're really close now. And I think I just might be falling for him," I said staring down at my feet, "I'm not sure though."

"You mean like him like him?" Jacob asked. I looked into his deep black eyes. Never before had black ever been such a beautiful color.

"I think. It's your turn now!"

"Don't tell Dara, but secretly I'm a werewolf. My best friend is a vampire. I wanted nothing to do with her and first, but warmed up to her. I eat lot. Pack members can read my mind, but only when we're wolves. I'm sorry I scared Dara the day I met her," he said and winked at me. I giggled.

"I promise I won't tell her," I said and winked back, "And I think she'll forgive you for scaring her."

I pushed past some bushes that were tall and grew close together. There on the other side lay a glistening, clear pond. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough. There was an old house and an even older looking dock.

"I think I found what I was looking for," I said looking toward Jake before walking down to the lake. I felt bold and unashamed at that moment. I took off my shirt, pants, socks, shoes and jumped into the water. I wasn't bold enough, however, to look at Jake's face when he saw me strip down to my underwear. I heard a splash and knew Jake had joined me. I floated on my back most of the time I was in the water and simply enjoyed Jake's company. We sat on the old dock and just talked more about nothing in particular. We talked about our likes and dislikes. We talked about what we planned to do in the future, and other things about us. We were best friends. By the end of the day I was sure there wasn't one thing that Jacob Black didn't know about me and vie versa. Excluding the more private things not meant to be discussed between friends.

XOXOXOXOXO

Class was extremely boring. School in general was boring, if I were able to I'd rather be at the lake with Jake. Hey that rhymed! After school, I 'd thought I'd be able to go straight to the lake for a swim, but a certain silver Volvo caught my and a large jeep and a certain group of six perfect people caught my eye. I couldn't pretend I didn't see them. I walked reluctantly towards them. I hopped into Edward's Volvo wordlessly. You'd need a butcher knife to cut through the tension between us. Something was wrong obviously because otherwise we'd be talking like normal. Surprisingly, I was the main source of the tension. I wa upset. I glared out the window, and the more I was away from the pond the more upset and angered I became. Edward sighed.

"Dara, we need to talk," Edward said clearly expecting an out of the line response from me, "Our friend George likes you. A lot. But he feels…threatened…by the dog."

"I thought he trusted," me I said slightly offended and confused.

"He does. We all trust you. It's your mutt that we don't trust" he said with acid in his voice. I smiled. Jacob was _my_ mutt.

"Don't go there, Dara," he said as we pulled into the garage of our house.

"Can I go now?" I asked impatiently put keeping my voice as cheery as possible. He needed no explanation. He knew where I wanted to go.  
"If you take George," he said simply.

A million things ran through my head at once. It didn't seem right. I didn't want him there under any circumstances no matter how close we were. That place was for me and Jake only. I frowned at him. No. I grabbed my backpack and walked into the house and up to my room. I slammed the door behind me. My stomach felt the same way it did when I first found out my family was playing matchmaker. I started on my homework which was dome in no time at all. I felt sickened with myself and my family. I was sickened with my family for not trusting Jake around me. And I felt sickened with myself for not trusting George at Jake's and my place. But that was just it. It was Jake and me.


	5. Disappointed On So Many Levels

I was being selfish. Instead of going straight home I went to the lake the next day after school. George mysteriously disappeared last period. The only period we had together in school. The scene I saw when I arrived at the lake was not a pretty one. Jake's hands were quivering and George was posed in a stance that showed he was ready for a fight.

"What are you doing here," I snarled, my vision turning red with anger.

"I wanted to come to your place. I wanted to be a part of it. I wanted to be closer to you," he said appearing in front of me, using a soft tone of voice that caused my vision to return to normal. He touched my cheek softly. Immediately, I saw George talking to Alice, she saw my future disappear, he was coming to get me, and she saw my future reappear. No. I wasn't going to make it so simple, so easy for them. I could also see that George didn't just feel threatened by Jake. He seemed more along the lines of completely blinded by jealousy. But why? We were only friends. He didn't like Jake. Probably from the first moment he met him.

I snapped out of my daze and looked at Jake. He was staring back at me intently and judging my reaction and trying to tell if it was good or bad. I wasn't angry anymore… just disappointed. In my family. In George. And even in myself. Jake _could_ be trusted. George was being protective.

"Guys," I said my voice dripping exhaustion that seemed to overtake my body and hurt. George looked at me a hurt look playing across his fingers. Jake's hands were still quivering but they had calmed down quite a bit. George put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go home," he said in a comforting tone. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and shook my head. I shouldn't be disappointed. If I had a family member who was close to my enemy I would hardly be able to tolerate it too. George left, and Jake and I were left alone. Jake came over, put his arm around my shoulders and walked me to the dock. I took off my shoes and socks and dangled my feet in the water.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jake asked cutting to the chase before I had time to think of something to say and work my way around the subject.

"I'm disappointed in my family. They don't trust you. They can't see that nothing can happen between us. At least nothing like what they want to happen between George and me."

"_Can_ happen? You _want_ something to happen?"

"No, I mean, yes, but no. I want to become great friends, but nothing more."

"Why not? Are you afraid of becoming too close to me?"

"I'm not. Why? Do you want me to?"

"Yes and no. I want to be as close to you as I can get without…," he trailed off, staring at me intently with those black eyes of his.

"Without falling in love. Do you ever think something _will_ happen?"

"If it did happen what would you do about it?"

"I don't know…. I have to go. My family's gonna kill me."

"Wait. Do you wanna go to the movies? Me and the guys are going and Sam wants to talk to you. Something about us being friends causing bond trouble between the pack and trying to find a solution."

"Sure. They're gonna make me bring George."

"So."

I smiled. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. At 3."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Don't kill me," I said quickly as I walked through the door and shielded myself.

"We're not going to kill you," Rosalie said, "However, we will kill the mutt if he does something wrong. We'll trust him on a few conditions."

Esme stepped up. "The conditions are: 1.) Other than, _your_ place anywhere you and the mongrel go George goes too. 2.) He can't do anything someone in love would do. And 3.) Neither can you," Esme said. She gave me the "we-only-want-what's-best-for-you look." I gave them the "oh-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you look."

George came over and hugged me. I hugged back. It seemed like what a girlfriend would do. I wasn't going to let George slip away. I was sure he would be the someone who was better than the boy who shattered my heart.

"I'm sorry," he said.

It's okay," I said. He lifted my chin between his finger and his thumb and kissed me. I kissed back. It didn't feel the way I expected it too. It felt empty. It seemed like kissing back was the right thing to do at the time. I didn't think it though. Edward would hear me. When I pulled away, I became a little nervous.

"_We're_ going to the movies tomorrow," I said bluntly, quickly regaining my confidence.

"Are you asking me out?" he asked with an amused tone of voice.

"I didn't _ask_ you anything," I said sassily.

"She's got a point," said Emmett grinning.

"I'll help you choose an outfit," squealed Alice at the thought of getting to dress me up. I mouthed "help me" to Bella. She simply smiled impishly at me and waved goodbye to me as Alice took my hand and led me to my room. The thought of breaking my hand off my arm crossed my mind, but she would have seen me do it. Plus it just didn't seem worth it. I needed it for school too.

"How about this," she said tossing me a pale pink sundress and a small denim jacket to go over it. She then handed me a pair of high heeled sandals that matched the dress.

"Alice, it's just the movies," I said slowly.

"Oh dine," she said pulling out a pair of rather short shorts, a red blouse, and a pair of red not-too-high heels.


	6. The Fox and the Hound

"You do like me like me don't you?" George asked on our way to the theater.

"Of course," I said, my words sounding strange in my mouth, "I'm yours and no one else's. I'm proud of it." _You're lying,_ a small voice in my head said. A small part of me knew this was true. The rest of me begged to differ no matter how wrong it felt. My stomach churned. I just brushed it off as nervousness. I had never really met Jake's friends, and the few I had sort of met were werewolves when I met them.

George wrapped his arm around my waist protectively as we entered the theater, and not one male head was left unturned. Even Jake's friends turned their heads, just in the opposite direction of my smell. George and I walked over to Jake and his friends with George's arm still wrapped around me. I leaned into him. George's body tensed as we stood in front of Jake. Jake smiled at me.

"This is Embry, Quil, Seth, and Sam. We would have brought Paul, but we didn't think he could handle it," Jake introduced us.

"Hi," I began, "I'm Dara and this is my boyfriend George," I said not at all intimidated by the questionable stares Jake's friends were giving me. Whatever nervousness I'd had before had faded into oblivion and I was at ease.

The movie wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes. Jake said the movie was a horror/comedy. How could scary be funny? Or vice versa? During those fifteen minutes the boys asked me question after question trying to find fault. They were skeptical when I told them I had never once killed a human, but they let go. Most other things they asked about were normal questions such as: hobbies, favorite places, animals, and other things. They began to relax around me around me, but always remained cautious. We weren't friends and they didn't trust me, but they were giving me a chance.

The all showed the funniness of the movie to me. The over exaggerations of death Hollywood used to draw people in. George laughed every now and then. As soon as we walked out into the lobby George's arm found its way back around my waist. I leaned into him once again, and his grip on me tightened. We all walked out of the door I turned to George.

"I'll meet you back at home later," I told George, "And you wanted to talk to me didn't you?" I asked, turning to Sam. He nodded. "Come with me," I told him.

"Where're you going," George asked.

"The place," I said quietly.

"I'll come by in a bit," Sam said.

Once at the lake, I stripped down and started swimming. I wore my swimsuit under my clothes knowing I'd come here later. When I got out of the lake I looked at the old abandon house.

The door was unlocked. It was a simple house. There was a small T.V., a couch, and a broken ceiling fan in the room. I moved down a hallway and there were two more rooms. One to the right and one to the left. The one on the right was a kitchen. There was a table, a microwave, a few cupboards, a plain wooden counter, a sink, three chairs, and a few dishes. The room across from it had a bed that almost took up the entire room.. The only thing that wasn't covered was a small nightstand with a lamp on it. Everything in the house was coated with a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. I liked the house. It was simple. I'd expand it in case we'd have company. Whoever we would be. I did like George, but I felt like I was lying to him. I felt like I was lying to myself. _ You are_.

I walked out to the lake where a large reddish-brown wolf was lying. He looked at me and smiled a wolfish grin. He was like a giant puppy. I smiled. My abnormally large, reddish-brown puppy.

"I want to live there someday," I said gesturing toward the small house. I snuggled into his warm fur. I pulled on my shorts and my shirt. I hopped on Jake's back. His smell didn't bother mi any more. Jake stood up and coughed. He was laughing. He jumped into the lake and I cried out once the icy water hit me suddenly. It was more a cry of joy than of surprise. I held on to his fur. I stayed on his back until he resurfaces and walked on land. He shook most of the water off of his fur. I giggled, and he sighed with contentment. I pressed into his fur. It was warm even when wet with icy water.

"You smell like a wet dog," I teased. Jake simply curled around me. He didn't care about the comment. He was too happy to care. We were having one of those moments. That moment when you're with your best friend and you're in complete and utter bliss. I was healing his wounds, the ones that Bella left behind. A few minutes later, Jacob had fallen asleep. Sam emerged from the bushes. I glanced at Jake who was unaware of Sam's presence.

"Hey," I said quietly. Sam nodded.

"I came to tell you not to become close to Jacob. He's been through a lot," Sam said.

"I have too. Besides, he should know not to chase after me since I already have a boyfriend."

"You don't know Jake."

"I know enough."

"Hm," he said skeptically before turning to leave.

"See you later…. I guess," I mumbled.

"I guess," he mumbled back.

I laid down next to Jake and cuddled up against his side. I felt like a cat or a fox. I chuckled. The fox and the hound. There was a childhood story I never thought I'd live. Neither of our family's liked the other yet Jacob and I were friends. I began to wonder just how much of the story would apply to us. We were supposed to be mortal enemies…. We were going against nature. Even though, technically we were already going against nature, since according to nature, vampires and werewolves shouldn't even exist in the first place, but the point was, they turned on each other…. Would Jake and I ever turn against each other?

I felt a tiny drop of water hit my arm. I looked up toward the sky. More drops of rain fell until it started raining so hard I was soaked through. Jake got up. I patted him, said goodbye, and sprinted off toward home.

No one paid any attention to me as I walked through the door. Alice and Edward were tense and watching T.V. George was reading. Emmett was quietly talking with Jasper. Rosalie was painting her toenails. Bella was also watching T.V., but she wasn't tense like Edward and Alice. Carlisle was talking on the phone with someone, and I heard Esme in the other room scribbling something down on paper.

Despite whatever was going on in Alice and Edward's heads I brushed everything off as normal family behavior. If you could even call a family of vampires normal. I walked into my room. It was black and white. White walls, ceiling, carpet, and black furniture. Occasionally there were splashes of silver here and there. Emmett said it reminded him of the yin yang symbol. I liked to think of myself as yin and now George was supposed to be my yang. I felt hollow in the pit of my stomach. It became obvious to me that I didn't love George the way my family wanted me to. I t remained a mystery to me if I ever would. What I was sure of was that I had to. Love, like trust, wasn't forced. It was built. It was earned. It was a gift and an honor. The difference between love and trust was… trust could be broken. Love couldn't.


	7. It's A Mystery Even To Me

Alice walked into my room. Her expression was unreadable. She merely stood there staring at me trying to read my expression. I knew all she was reading was confusion. Suddenly a series of emotions flickered across her face some I didn't catch, but the ones I did catch were anger betrayal, and sadness. She must have seen the future, and something I did must have played a huge part in it. Then, once again, her expression was unreadable. She sighed.

"Come with me," she said gliding out the door gracefully which was unusual for her. As long as I've known Alice she always appeared to be dancing when she walked. Something must have been really wrong maybe worse than I could ever imagine. I hopped off my bed, and followed her to the garage. She hopped into her yellow Porsche. I got into the passenger seat while a knot began to form in my stomach. We drove in silence the entire time. When we stopped I looked out the window. I hadn't registered at all where we were going because I had been trying to think up what could possibly have been so wrong for Alice to look at me the way she did back in my room. I realized that we were at the mall. She smiled brightly at me.

"Let's shop," she said giddily. I was so beyond confused at this point. Hadn't she been solemn at the house looking at me like a traitor? And now she was acting like nothing was wrong and the world was bright and nothing could possibly be anything but right. Whatever was bothering her before must have been gone, but a part of me wasn't so sure about that. I wanted to find out what it was, but another part of me was… cautious? I waved it off and decided it to ignore it. Whatever it was probably wasn't any of my business anyway.

It was easier said than done. To ignore it I mean. It felt like something was tugging at me in two places at once and in two different directions. The first being the secret between Edward and Alice and the second being a mystery to me.

Alice made me try on several different outfits. Tops, bottoms, dresses. She even made me try on swimsuits. We were in there all evening. We walked out with three bikinis, one tankini, five tops, four pairs of shorts, and one sleeveless, strapless, mini-skirted, sundress that was a pretty sunshine yellow. By the time we left I had forgotten about what she was hiding, and I was as giggly as she was when she wanted me to meet George. Thinking of him made me grimace.

"What?" Alice asked worried and looking at me with a concerned expression. I sighed.

"Nothing," I said. Alice sighed.

"I know you don't love George the way I had hoped…," she came to an abrupt stop probably not wanting to add the way my family and George had hoped, "But… I want you to try harder. I know how you're trying hard already, but please let me know if you can't do this. I… the whole family and George just want you to be happy. If George isn't right for you just say so and we can try someone else, but an eternity without someone to love is a very lonely life," she concluded. Unfortunately, she only had me until she said, "We can try someone else". The problem was that I didn't want to try someone else. I didn't want anybody. I was happy single at the moment. I should have told her this, But I chickened out, not wanting to disappoint her or my family or George.

"I can handle it. I'll try harder to find love. I don't need to though. I have a family that loves me. And when all the couples go out somewhere I'll just hang out with Jake," I said confidently.

"And if he's with someone?" Alice asked, her voice dripping with false politeness.

"Huh. I never thought of that. Do you think he'll fall for someone and she'll love him back?" I asked wanting only, for my best friend, what was good for him and make his scars disappear. Alice's lips tightened into a line.

"I don't know. I can't see his future."

It was odd how I had never pictured Jake with someone else. I felt that tugging again. My stomach churned. I imagined him happy, but I never once imagined what exactly made him happy.

"Sorry for asking," I said.

"S'okay," she said waving it off and smiling at me. I had confidence at the moment. I would use it.

"Alice?"

"Hm?"

"What was wrong?"

"What do you mean?" she said in a confused voice. I would have fallen for the charade had she not tensed up when I asked.

"Never mind," I mumbled, all confidence lost.


	8. Just One Of Those Days

**A/N: I'm ashamed of how short I made this chapter, but I had to put in something to tie in the next part which is longer. Tell me if you think Seth should support Jake and Dara's relationship.**

When we came back everyone was watching T.V. I retreated to my room once again- my safe haven I guess you could call it. I threw my new clothes into my closet and curled up on my bed. I was restless. I was never still for long unless I was in some unbelievably comfortable position or situation, but I lay there nevertheless hoping my restlessness would wear off, it didn't however. Five seconds later I hopped off the bed. What do I do now? I went to the lake and spent time with Jake already, went on a major shopping trip with Alice…. Now what? Go hunting? My orangish-amber eyes were starting to darken. I opened my window and jumped out. In retrospect I could've used the front door, but where would the fun in that be?

I spotted a mountain lion, but not in any rush, I didn't capture it. Instead, I decided to play with my dinner. I toyed with it. When it realized it couldn't beat me, it tried to run from me. Once I was tired of my little came, I finished it off, and felt a little guilty. To me toying with it the way I did seemed… I don't know, a little malicious?

A foul smell hit my nose. It wasn't Jake's scent. A sandy colored, freakishly large wolf was coming towards me. The sun had set and the moon shone faintly through the clouds and tress. I brightened a little bit. I didn't want to go home.

"Hi, Seth?" I asked cocking my head to the side a little hoping it was the right wolf. He nodded. Yay, point for me! Seth cocked his head to the side. I mimicked, and he gave me a wolfy grin. I reached my hand out. I was curious as to how Seth's fur felt in comparison to Jake's. Seth moved forward to let me pet him. He still didn't trust me yet, but he would.

"Out hunting?" He nodded.

"Want this thing?" I asked pointing at the drained animal, "It's a little dry though."

Seth whined.

"Well it's not like I'm forcing you to eat it. Twitch your ear once if it's the lion, twice if it's me, three times if it's both," I said. He twitched his ears three times.

"I expected that. I just wasn't in any mood to go home. There's nothing to do." I turned and left without another left. An idea popped into my head. Tomorrow was Sunday, so school was closed. I ran home and jet up the stairs to my room. A grin spread across my face. I heard Edward chuckle at my idea. I flung open my closet. I grabbed a white bikini, my most reliable source.

"Alice, what will the weather be like in California for the rest of tonight and tomorrow?"

"Cloudy," she said. I took 30 minutes to book my flight to Cali, get to the airport, and board my plane. I booked a night in a hotel. I threw on my bikini and sundress and walked out onto the California streets.


	9. Where Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone

Sunday, when I arrived back home, I ran to the lake. I flung off the sundress and dove into the lake, enjoying the water. In my time in Cali I discovered the extensions of my powers. They extended farther than I could have ever imagined. Not only could I discover the past of people but also things. It's something I need to learn to control better. If my mind wanders then the history of whatever I touch blocks out everything else going on around me.

I ran around the perimeter of the lake searching for Jake's scent, but there were no traces of a fresh scent. I waited for a bit hoping that maybe he would come, but he didn't. So I went home.

"Family, I'm ho-ome," I yelled when I walked through the door. "Where's George?" I asked noticing his absence.

"He went home, but don't worry. He'll be back," Alice said, slightly upset, but also slightly happy about something. Whatever it was it certainly put a sparkle into her eyes.

"By any chance, have you seen Jake?" I asked.

"He seems to have mysteriously disappeared. Sam came by here the other day looking for him. We told him we hadn't seen Jake," Edward said a little too happily.

"Why would Sam come _here_?" I asked.

"He was wondering if Jake was with you," Bella answered.

"Rosalie, don't," Edward said to something Rosalie was thinking, but Rosalie obviously didn't care. She smirked and slowly started sauntering over towards me.

"Maybe," Rosalie started, "_Your mutt_ was being an idiot. He _knew_ you two shouldn't be friends. He _knew_ you two shouldn't want each other. If you were friends there'd be consequences and you'd have to pay the price, and he knew that. He was _stupid_ enough to fall in love with you. His natural enemy. George wanted you, but so did Jake. Jake knew he couldn't have you, and when he was sure you and George had run off together he had run off by himself," Rosalie said, stopping in front of me and looking at me with a sneer. Her hatred toward Jake radiated off of her in waves. I didn't have time to deal with Rosalie right now.

I ran upstairs and frantically started packing my suitcase. Everyone but Rosalie was standing in my doorway watching me. Rosalie would never forgive me, but I didn't need to think about that now.

"Dara you can't go. You don't even know where to look. He's not worth it," Emmett complained.

"Please, don't go," Bella pleaded.

"Bella, he's my best friend. He was once your best friend too. You once loved him. How can you ask me to something like that? You know what it's like, Bella," I pleaded back.

"I don't think anyone else will support you on this," Bella succumbed. Esme and Carlisle stood there with almost unreadable expression. From what I could tell they both wanted me to go, but they didn't want to create so much tension in the family.

"So no one else will help me? Not even for _my_ sake?" All of those opposed to the idea turned and left.

As I searched I often caught Jake's scent but just as often lost it. I had been gone a month and I eventually lost all hope. The only other place to check was a place I'd already checked. And when I arrived there of course he wasn't there. I curled on the dock next to our lake, and suddenly it felt like my vampire transformation all over again. No, this transformation felt far worse. The tugs I'd felt on my heart reappeared only they came back as swift yanks. I called Jake's name over and over again.

"He's gone,' Sam said emerging from the bushes.

"Why?" I asked although I knew very well why he was gone.

"He's heartbroken."

"Can you bring him back? Please?" The pain hadn't left me yet. Sam just stood there trying to read my topaz amber eyes. It felt like he was looking through me though, trying to see why I, a vampire, cared so much for my own mortal enemy, a werewolf. His face showed no emotion. He turned leave.

"Sam," I called. He stood still. "Where does he think I am? Does he think I ran off? Where is he?" But Sam just started walking away without answering my questions.

"Where is he?" I asked again. Sam just kept walking.

The clear water of the lake seemed to turn black and the pale gray clouds above threatened to storm as they became dark gray. Shortly after, it began pouring rain. I walked into the old house. I dusted everything off and decided I'd stay here for the night. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to go to school tomorrow. My family, well most of my family, hated my best friend. My best friend hated my family and my boyfriend _and_ my boyfriend hated my best friend. And over it all I was sure my best friend hated me. I moaned as my body continued to feel like it was on fire. I didn't belong here.


	10. Jacob and Dara Sittin' In A Tree

Though I didn't want to, I went to school the next day. The teachers told me that the two weeks of Christmas break we'd have next week would be plenty of time to catch up. Five minutes would've been enough.

The first day of Christmas break when I went to the lake I saw a reddish-brown, gigantic heap of fur lying near the lake. I couldn't help but hug him. He didn't to see me.

"I missed you. Where'd you go? I looked everywhere I could for you," I said while running my hands through his warm fur. "I didn't run off with George if that's what you thought. Is there anything I can do to make up to you what I did?"

Jake trotted into the trees and came back as a human. He looked tired like the thought of me and George running away together caused him to lose sleep. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped one arm around my waist and held my face with his free hand. I didn't know what it was, but a part of this felt very right.

"I'm sure I could think of something," he said resting his forehead on mine. The next thing that happened surprised me. I knew the kiss was going to happen. I just didn't think I'd be the one kiss him, and I was sure it's be the other way around. It felt… nice. Jake gladly kissed back and smiled into the kiss. He was, apparently, enjoying it, and the feeling was mutual. His body was warm and his lips were soft. But then I heard a voice in the back of my head. **What are you doing?** I quickly pulled away from Jake. And before he could blink I was looking at him from across the lake with guilt coursing through my body.

"I'm sorry," Jake practically whispered.

"Don't be. I'm sorry," I said.

"It never happened."

"Right," I nearly choked on the word.

"We should go home."

Jake took off toward the reservation. I looked up toward the sky. My skin glittered like diamonds whenever the sun shone through the clouds. I trudged home. I felt guilty, unloved, and unwanted. Sobs erupted from my chest. No tears came though. I guessed it was a vampire thing. Edward was going to read my going to read my mind and then I was done for.

I stood a few feet outside the house. My dry, heaving sobs hadn't stopped, and in a moment Esme had her arms around me in a tight, motherly embrace.

"Shhh… There, there. It's okay. You're safe, your family is safe, your friends are safe, and we all still love you. Everything is fine. There's nothing to worry about," Esme tried to comfort me.

I finally stopped crying and looked at my mother. How could she not hate me? I kissed my family's worst enemy. I lowered my head.

"I kissed him," I said. Esme sighed.

"I somehow knew this would happen," Esme said smiling a slightly upset but still loving smile.

"Knew what?" What would happen?" I asked.

"You'd fall in love. After I realized the bond between you and Jacob… I… I knew it would be him. We all knew. It was obvious when Alice couldn't see your future anymore. Edward and Rosalie… would have rather you been dead than have you spend eternity with Jacob," she concluded. A thought entered my head.

"Go ahead and try," I heard Edward chuckle darkly. My eternity for peace…. The strain would cease. Another thought occurred. I couldn't see the problem anymore.

"But I don't love him, Mom. Problem solved." She merely sighed, smiled at me, and walked in the house.

"Welcome back, Baby Sis," Emmett said before tackling me in one of his signature bear hugs. All other welcomes, other than Carlisle's, were cold and somewhat unwelcome.

XOXOXOXO

"I just don't understand. Why? Why can't we be friends?" I was yelling in frustration.

"We're _enemies_," Edward yelled right back. We'd been arguing for a good twenty minutes while our family stood off to the side and watched.

"But _why_? You're not answering the question," I screamed. Edward was silent. "There's no answer. Is there"

"There's no point in this argument," he said icily. '_I hate you. I've never hated __**anything**__ before_,' I thought angrily. A low growl rumbled through Edward's chest. I bared my teeth and Edward's lip curled back over his teeth. Our family now stood up. Whether it was to intervene between the fight this was turning into or to choose which side to fight on, I wasn't sure.

"Edward, stand down," Carlisle said in a firm tone.

"You're just going to let her love that _dog_?"

"_My_ future is none of your concern," I yelled. Edward let a loud frustrated snarl. He massaged his temples, and Bella put her hands on his shoulders.

"Why," I stared in a calm voice, "Do _they_ hate _you_?"

"Our kind has killed their kind before," Bella spoke up.

"So that means all we have to do is somehow convince them we won't do the same," I said, cheering up immediately.

"What makes you so sure we won't?" Rosalie sneered.

"Why would you? You have a lot in common. You eat animals. You live normal lives… more or less. You live, laugh, and love. And to top it all off at one time you were all normal humans.. You have friends and family. You fight to protect what you love. None of you chose to a werewolf or a vampire, except for Bella. And you're blind."

"_What_?" Alice asked. With her "extra sight" she wasn't particularly fond of being called blind.

"What I mean is," I began slowly, choosing my words carefully, "You're so deep in contrast with what I believe is right and what you want to see, you don't see opportunities staring you in the face."

"How can you see what isn't there?" Rosalie yelled getting up in my face.

"If it's not there then how is it I've become friends with them? Huh?" I yelled in her face. She didn't answer.

"You're asking for trouble. You're gonna end up hurt," she said after a moment of silence.

"How can you hurt me any more than you already have?"

"We won't hurt you. You will."


	11. My Sexy Sexy Werewolf

I practically tackled Jake to the ground when I saw him at the lake shortly after my argument with Edward. I snuggled my face into his chest, and my arms wrapped themselves around his waist. I let out a frustrated groan against his chest. Jake's arms wrapped themselves around me. I needed this. It seemed to me that Jake was all I ever needed.

"Jake you're my best friend," I started, Jake's arms dropped from around me, but I held on to him tighter, unwilling to let him go, "So tell me the truth. Is what I'm doing ultimately come back and bite me in the butt?" I was hoping he'd say no, and that everything would be okay.

"I don't know," Jake's voice sounded distant. I looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me. He seemed to be looking through me. At least he didn't say no.

"Jake?"

"Hm?"

"You love me?" I just _had_ to know.

"We're best friends. Of course I do. You know that," he said.

"No, Jake. You _know_ that's not what I mean. I mean are you _in_ love me?" He didn't answer. "Am I healing wounds by being your friend? Or am I leaving my own?"

Moments that felt like hours, passed by when I decided, maybe there was a chance I did love Jacob. I certainly loved everything about him, but did I love _him_?

"Even if I don't quite love you _now_, I might. Alice can't see most of my future. She assumes I'm with you for the rest of eternity," I said in a small voice. Jake crushed his mouth against mine, and his arms snaked around my waist once more. This kiss felt better than the last one. I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer. One thing was for sure, I loved his kisses. But I felt wrong. I have a boyfriend whom I _should_ love but couldn't, and the more I thought of it the more Jake seemed right for me. I thought about how half the time, which was when I was away from Jake, I was thinking of him. I let my arms hang limp around his neck. Slowly, I gently traced little shapes on the back of his neck, and little shudders of pleasure rippled through his body. I loved being able to get such a pleasurable reaction out of him. Jake slid his tongue into my mouth, careful to avoid my fangs. I moaned a little bit. He smiled into the kiss. Apparently he enjoyed getting reactions out of me too. Why I had all these sudden thoughts and feelings toward Jake were beyond me. All I knew and was sure of was that they were there, and I had no intentions of warding them off.

Jake broke the kiss and looked at me his eyes burning into mine. I trailed my fingers from the back of his neck to the front of his chest. He rested his forehead against mine, and I explored his memories, putting everything in his perspective. I wanted to know how long he loved me, when he started to love me. I heard his thoughts, felt his moods, and watched his actions. I froze. I had traced them back to the day we first met. I _did_ love Jacob. He was my soul mate ever since we first laid eyes on each other. Why hadn't Jacob told me? Why hadn't he said something? Closer looks at his memories revealed that, to him, it looked like I was unaffected. Maybe when we first met and realized this he didn't want it. After all, we _were_ natural enemies.

"Why didn't you tell me Jacob?" I asked. He looked down at me quizzically.

"Why didn't you tell me you imprinted on me?" I clarified.

"I don't know. I didn't think it really happened, but I wanted you to much to ignore the feeling. And then you started dating that George guy. I thought maybe I was wrong, but you always came back for me so I always had hope. That day you kissed me, I was sure some part of you loved me. I didn't want to tell anyone until I knew for sure you were my imprint," he concluded.

"Jake," I exclaimed throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him. He just solved most of my problems. I now knew I loved him. He just solved most of my problems. I now knew I loved him. I wanted nothing more than to stay with him forever. I gently pulled away.

"I love you," I whispered. He smiled and started to lean in for another kiss, but he stopped and we turned around when we heard an angry snarl.


	12. We Can't But We Did

I'd had two problems left. I didn't plan for it, but I was about to face one of those problems now. George was seeing red, and I could tell. Pure hatred and jealousy rolled off of him in large waves. I was scared, but not for my own safety. George's anger wasn't directed towards me but at Jacob. It was at that moment I realized all at once that the tugging on my heart was me trying to decide between mind and heart. The next thing I realized was that it was doomed from the start, but I didn't stop myself from letting him love me. I had to face the fact that I loved him back and I didn't care that my family would hate me because of it. Jacob was my everything now.

I didn't want George to find out about my not loving him this way. I wanted to talk to him not have him appear out of nowhere and see his girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend, hugging and kissing another man. A battle had begun with me as the prize. There was a twist though. I would be sure George wasn't fighting Jake. George lunged at Jake, but he ended up colliding with me. George was looking for a break in my defenses so he could attack Jake. It sounded like thunder every time we collided. The battle ended with us facing each other standing 8 feet apart in defensive positions.

"Leave him alone, or I will kill you," I hissed. Jake, now in his wolf form, was standing next to me, ready to attack.

"But _I_ loved you first," George cried.

"No, you didn't," I said in a soft, hopefully soothing tone. George snarled and lunged at Jake again, but I blocked him.

"She was _mine_ before you stole her from me," he screamed at Jake, his rage fueled by hurt.

"I was _never_ yours. I'd always belonged to Jake."

"George," Alice said, appearing from the trees. Edward was beside her. She shook her head before shooting me an apologetic glance. George walked up to me, put his hands on my face, and pulled me into a kiss. I let him just to let him be satisfied with something, but it made me feel like a bit of a tease. Jake growled. George pulled away, his eyes desperate and burning.

"I love you," George said his eyes now pleading. I took his hand from my face and held them my hands for a bit.

"I think…you're only imagining you love me." I let go of his had my eyes filled with apologies that may never be accepted.

"Is it true?" George asked Edward.

"He's telling the truth, George. Jacob _did_ imprint on her." In an instant George was gone.

"Where'd he…?" I started, bewildered.

"Home. You may be right, Dara. He was only imagining it. I'm sorry… for everything," Edward told me.

"We came down as soon as we could. We told George about you and Jake. We didn't expect him to react this way. It was a spur of the moment decision so I didn't see it. I just saw his future disappear then we heard you two fighting, so we rushed down here. Now, Dara, I can't promise you complete peace between us and the werewolves. Even with the imprinting, it'll be tough. I can only promise that we'll try," Alice explained.

"That's all I can ask," I said. Jake went into the woods and came back in his human form. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and I leaned into him. Edward shook Jake's hand.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," he said.

**Epilogue**

So I guess you could say everything worked out. Jake and I fixed up and moved into that house next to the lake. We got married, and our families got along better. And I would get to spend my eternity with the man I loved. Seth, Paul, and Embry became best friends with Emmett. Their favorite hobby was wrestling, of course. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Kim, Claire, and even Leah were good friends, usually having girl nights out and going shopping. More important than the future is the present. And right now, I am happy. Me and Jake proved something. Nature says we can't, but we did.


End file.
